Tales from the Darkest Dungeon: First Tale
by elven prophecy
Summary: Enjoy! Comments are love! Comments are life! Highwayman/Crusader/Grave Robber smut. M/M/F
1. Chapter 1

1

The stagecoach's wheels ground to a halt, shuffling its passengers against one another roughly. Those within grunted and groaned, one actually squeaked. No one paid her any mind as the travelers, each here for their own reasons, be it fame, redemption, or fortune, clambered off the coach.

Horses neighed, the only sound really, and the atmosphere was decidedly gloomy. The forest surrounding the hamlet was dark, rotted and cursed. Tales had reached far and wide, almost to the four corners in fact, that an Heir of considerable means and wealth had called for bold, brave and courageous adventurers.

Valeria (said Squeaker) had come, not with the intention of going on any adventure, but for want of gold. Grave Digger by trade, she'd seen her fair share of death and decay, and from the rumours she'd heard and gathered, the Hamlet, some decrepit small gathering of huts and boarded up half-destroyed buildings, had an _incredibly _large graveyard.

Circumstances being as they were, with the Black Plague scoring the countryside, the remnants of the Holy Wars fought between the Crusaders in the south and the barbarian horde in the North, and the Royal family having all but abdicated, the Hamlet was as good a place to be as any.

She would find work here that would not include the possibility of the Black Death. The hamlet was far too removed from the known civilized world. It had taken over a week to reach the desolate town and the closer the coach had gotten the worse the stench of death and mold got.

The graveyard was the first place her eyes found. Sure enough, it was massive, rows upon rows of stone crosses and monuments were everywhere. It was a wonder that there was enough land for anything else.

As she was about to make her way towards the cemetery, screams and calls for help could be heard from the forest. Valeria was struck dumb as a Highwayman, and a Crusader came stumbling into town. The Crusader was carrying a bloodied, dead woman by the looks of her, a sister of st. Martha, while the Highwayman was dragging a Plague Doctor laughing maniacally.

Her eyes widened as the armoured warrior dropped to his knees about ten feet away from her. The corpse dropped from his arms and he screamed to the heavens. She then noticed that the Crusader's armour was covered in blood, and he was also bleeding heavily.

"Get yer bloody arse to the Medical Ward now!" she heard the Highwayman yell from behind her.

"I...I killed her…" she barely heard the whispered words before the Thief shouldered past her roughly and grabbed the Crusader by the shoulder.

"Rabies will kill ya in less than a week," the man snarled practically dragging the armoured man towards another decrepit building.

A shiver of dread ran down her spine. _ That _was the medical ward? She swallowed nervously and her eyes turned back towards the stagecoach. For the briefest of moments, Valeria flirted with the idea of getting back on that damned thing and getting the hells out of town.

Her stomach growled, and sheer desperation straightened her back. She didn't have the gold for the return fare nor for room and/or board. So, she looked away from the carriage and slowly made her way towards the corpse that had been left in the town square practically.

It had been a woman once. One of her arms was badly chewed and was mangled almost beyond repair, but it was her face that caught the attention. It was utterly destroyed. She'd taken a sword to the face and it was very obvious. Valeria had seen enough cadavers (and plenty were of Crusader victims) in multitudes of death poses to know that the Vestal had been killed by a Holy Sword.

So she hadn't misheard him then. He'd really killed the Vestal.

"A common occurrence," a deep voice made her almost jump out of her skin. She whirled around and came face to face with the Highwayman.

She blinked at him. "I beg your pardon?"

His eyes were shadowed as he continued to stare at her. "You don't belong here."

She blinked again, and felt her face flush at the sting. "I am more than capable!"

He actually chuckled. "Dismas."

Another blink, but her response was automatic, "Valeria."

"Come," he murmured, "I'll buy ya a drink."

"But- the Vestal…"

"She'll be looked after," he explained and then nodded towards the graveyard that she'd been eyeballing earlier. The gates had opened and a couple of heavily robed monks came towards then, singing verses of songs she recognized as coming from the Great Book of Light.

The monks grabbed the Vestal and without ever acknowledging them and returned to the cemetery. Valeria had watched in confusion.

"Come."

She didn't say a word and followed after the thief. As she stared at his worn leather coat she noticed he was actually shorter than she'd thought. He was maybe five six to her five foot frame. Not at all bulky, but fit nonetheless.

He took her to the broken down tavern that she'd barely noticed earlier. Though the windows were boarded up, Dismas pushed the door open and entered.

The Highwayman went straight to the bar and slapped the counter. The barkeep pulled out a green bottle from under the counter and handed it to the Thief.

She followed him to an empty table and sat down beside him. "What is going on?" she finally asked, "Why was a Vestal killed by a Crusader?"

"It's this place," Dismas answered, drinking the swill, "it does things to ya," he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "Monsters are real. Demons are real," he took another swig directly from the bottle. He raised the bottle towards her, as if asking if she wanted any and she quickly shook her head.

"I think you've been drinking a little too much," she murmured trying to lighten the mood.

"Then how about ya come with me then?" she couldn't see his mouth from behind his scarf, but she could swear he was smirking.

"Alone?" she swallowed. It wasn't that she believed him…

"No," he murmured, "I'm not suicidal, and I don't travel without Reynauld."

"The Crusader?"

He nodded. "A pack of dead dogs gave 'im rabies. 'e'll be good to travel in a couple of weeks."

She shook her head as she suddenly realized he meant to take her out _there _, with the Crusader who'd already killed one companion.

"I actually didn't come to adventure," she licked her dry lips and lowered her head so that her hat hid her eyes, "I just want to dig graves."

He chuckled again. "The Heir expects us all to pull our weight or leave town. You might as well throw your lot with ours. We were the first to arrive and we're still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Valeria remained idle in town for the two weeks Dismas had said it would take for the Crusader (Reynauld… she'd have to remember his name) to get better.

For most of that time, she had sat on the steps of the derelict church (she hadn't set eyes on either Dismas or the Crusader in all that time) and watched as groups of adventurers would come and go. Sometimes they returned with treasure aplenty. Alas, they sometimes came back empty handed, and oft dead, afflicted or diseased.

Valeria learned that survival here was not to be taken for granted. Monsters were indeed _very _real, and so were demons. Dismas had not lied about that. He hadn't even exaggerated.

"Come along, Val." She jumped, startled out of her mind.

Dismas had approached her silently and had spoken up from almost directly behind her.

She got to her feet and put a hand to her pounding heart. "You scared me!" she exclaimed, lowering her head to hide her eyes beneath the brim of her hat.

Dismas chuckled and clapped her on the shoulder. "That was the intention," she heard the smirk in his voice, "Just waiting on our fourth."

She licked her lips nervously. "About that…"

"Yer already signed up to go to the ruins with us," Dismas spoke solemnly, "You can't back out now."

She swallowed. "I'm not very experienced…" she trailed off.

Dismas shrugged and sauntered towards the town square, talking as he went. "Stay behind me and ya'll do fine."

She blinked at his back and followed after him slowly. Stay behind him…

With hindsight, that was easier said than done. They managed to crawl through ruins filled with skeletons, ranting madmen and cultists. Of course the odd ghoul or giant maggot would show its face.

Their fourth was an Occultist by the name of Malek, which truth be told, surprised her greatly. Occultists (among others) were from the northern lands, the very ones that had fought (and still fought) the Holy Wars. Yet, here she was, with an authentic Crusader (Reynauld, dammit) and an Occultist fighting side by side.

Reynauld (that's better), she'd noticed, was the quiet sort. Preferring silence and prayer to company. When she'd first met him, he'd been wearing his suit of armours, so she had not a clue as to what he looked like. Unlike Dismas' though, he was tall. Well over a foot taller than her and twice as wide. He made for quite the imposing figure.

They'd made it about three quarters of the way when Reynauld called for a camp. She had to admit, she was beyond relieved. She'd lost her breakfast the first time they'd encountered a giant spider (shudder in absolute disgust) and she was now starving!

The fire crackled, illuminating the corridors beyond ominously. The silence was heavy, occasionally broken by a distant gut-wrenching scream that would make Valeria's hair stand on ends. It was after one such howl that Dismas sat down beside her and held out his hand.

"Lemme see yer hand," he wiggled his fingers invitingly. She hesitated but a moment before holding out her hand, palm facing downwards.

He clicked his tongue, the firelight dancing across his shadowed features teasingly. The Highwayman grabbed her wrist and turned so that the palm was up.

"I travel'd with gypsies fer a time before I met Reynauld," he grinned, "They taught me a couple of things."

Valeria blinked at him and then her eyes widened when she felt his thumb caress the inside of her palm gently. He then got closer and with his other hand drew a line across her palm.

"This 'ere is yer lifeline," he spoke, "See how long it is?" his thumb caressed the line, following it to her wrist (feathery touches). "You'll live long."

She was staring hard at her hand when his nimble fingers followed another line. "This be yer luck."

"What about that one?" she motioned another long line.

"That's yer love line," he grinned and then made a show of peering at it as though deep in thought.

"I'm seeing a thief," he spoke, a twinkle in his black eyes. Another blink at him, and then he lowered his scarf exposing thin, rugged lips.

Dismas let her hand go and sat back, pulling away from her. His departure from her comfort zone brought a cold chill to her back. "And yours?" she licked her dry lips, making a point of ignoring his last comment, she was definitely _not _looking at his lips.

He chuckled softly, his lip turning up on one side (he knew what she was up to, but chose to humour her regardless) "I have already outlived my line." She watched as he actually turned and glanced towards the Crusader who sat, his back to a crumbling wall, with his head bowed.

Something had happened between them. They were too much the unlikely duo. A thief, partnering with a Crusader, the epitome of Righteousness. She was curious to know.

"He saved me from the gallows," Dismas suddenly said (was she _that _transparent?), his voice soft, "Said he seen somethin' in me, envoked the Conscription to get me off." There was a distant look in his eye, as his lips twisted, "That blather 'bout no honour and thieves, it ain't true. That there," he nodded towards Reynauld, "be the only man I die for."

_ The Conscription _?! She gaped at him. " _You're a Crusader _?!"

He shrugged and smirked. "More like a Crusader's squire," he corrected, "I've not taken the vows."

"Now that I didn't expect," she said mutely. He shrugged and motioned to her sleeping area.

"Care to join us on the other side of the fire? The wall will be at our back." She didn't need to be told twice. Valeria was packed before Dismas had even finished talking. The darkness at her back making her skin crawl, and that was saying a lot considering she practically lives in crypts/cemeteries.

Dismas motioned to a spot beside Reynauld, "B'tween 'im an me." He smiled, and then winked at her, "told ya there'd be a thief in yer future," he snickered.

Reynauld barely moved as she dropped her things beside him. She did notice his helmeted head turn (it was barely noticeable) towards her. She knew he was looking at her so she made it point to _not _look at him.

"Shall I pray to the Otherside?" Malek asked, rather politely.

The sound of armour clanking together as Reynauld tensed was almost deafening. His helmet turned towards Malek, and tilted forward as though to better look at the Occultist through the slits of his heavy armour.

Malek arched an eyebrow, "It would make you considerably stronger, your blade that much sharper."

The Crusader returned to his silent prayers, his head bowed. To her surprise, he didn't object or turn down the offer (or kill their supposed Healer), though she did hear the sound of steel grating on steel as his gauntleted hands clenched almost uncontrollably at his side.

Malek closed his eyes and began said ritual. A great shudder went through Reynauld, and she could hear the unintelligible words that the Occultist was chanting. It was a bit nerve wracking and she would have never believed it if she hadn't seen it herself.

Not only were they traveling together, but the Crusader had _allowed _the Occultist to cast on him. Had _trusted _the turban-wearing sorcerer, to actually _empower _him, and Malek had!

She didn't know how to take it honestly, and it wasn't until Dismas told her to sleep that she realized she'd sandwiched herself between the Highwayman and the Crusader.


	3. Chapter 3

3

There are certain situations in life, where with hindsight, can truly foreshadow the future. One such instance in Valeria's life: waking up, and finding oneself plastered to a steel plate, knee over plated leg, hand roaming (she felt nothing but armour). And _then _realizing that a very _non-armoured _, lean body was _plastered _to her. Dismas' arm was wedged beneath her head/neck, making a pillow of itself. Her heiny was pressed into his crotch area, and as shocking as that could be, there was something else even more so.

The Highwayman's arm, was over her waist, but it was his hand that was scandalously placed. It had found itself not on _her _… but on ( _and under _) the _Crusader's _long tunic. The fact that the Crusader ( _Reynauld _!) was not moving or responding meant maybe he was still sleeping. She hoped he was…

"Bring yer hand to mine," she heard the Thief behind her whisper. His voice was low and sensual.

Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times before stifling a squeak as the Highwayman tilted his hips forward. She felt the hard ridge of his erection against her ass and swallowed the lump now forming.

She barely suppressed the second squeak when Dismas grabbed her wrist (the hand beneath the tunic had come out to grab hers) and he was dragging it back beneath Reynauld's tunic.

Valeria clenched her eyes closed and licked her dry lips as her palm vanished from sight. She could feel all the trappings beneath the tunic that were part and parcel with the armours. Except the center, where her hand was heading. There, the leggings beneath the armours, were opened and spread apart.

Soft, springy, curly hairs tickled her digits first, followed by hard, hot, satin-smooth skin that was felt beneath the pads of her fingers. Dismas pressed her hand down (his palm was over hers) and there was no mistaking the intention. Her hand burned from Reynauld's heat.

She froze when Reynauld turned his head away from her and took a deep breath. It struck her then that he was _asleep _.

"'e took the vows," Dismas whispered hoarsely at her ear, "he won't wake." She'd tensed and glanced over her shoulder at the Thief, his face was inches from hers.

The Highwayman discreetly wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft, and slowly moved their hands so that they were pumping Reynauld's cock slow and deliberate.

"Slowly, girl," Dismas nuzzled her ear, his hand tightening over hers, increasing the pressure. Goosebumps exploded across her skin as the Thief's tongue swirled her lobe.

His hand released hers (she continued to pump) and went to her hip. The agile fingers made quick work of her trews and she found them pulled down to her knees. Her mind barely had a fraction of a second to adjust to the fact that her bottom was bare before being pierced with swift precision.

Her teeth sunk into her lower lip and her hand tightened over the length of Reynauld's shaft. She ignored the sound of metal on metal as the Crusader began fidgeting. Her entire attention focused on the Highwayman behind her, thrusting into her steadily. He'd go as deep as he could, hold the position a few heartbeats and almost fully pull out before surging forward again and again.

His slim fingers moved from her hip back to her hand jerking Reynauld's dick, they wrapped around hers. The Crusader's cock started weeping and she did not miss the sudden hitch in breath that happened when Dismas' thumb circled the wet head, rubbing the precum around to lubricate it. The shaft in her hand twitched and Dismas grunted as he bit into her shoulder.

"Suck his cock," Dismas purred in her ear, emphasizing each word with his hips.

She was beyond caring what anyone thought. Her body had taken on a mind of its own and she didn't even hesitate as Valeria pulled the robes up cautiously, exposing Reynauld's engorged flesh to her eyes. There was something to be said about seeing a man's penis before seeing his face.

Her stomach clenched in pleasure at the sight of Dismas' hand holding the thick dick invitingly. She licked her lips and dipped her head down to lick at the underside of the flared head.

A heavy hand rested itself on her head and clenched in her hair. She assumed it was the Highwayman until her pleasure fogged brain realized that as nimble as he was, the Thief was not in possession of a third hand.

Her pussy clenched around Dismas' cock, making him groan quietly against her skin. He pulled away just enough so the he could whisper harshly at the Crusader (it had to be him he spoke too).

"Let her 'ave it," he encouraged gruffly, his hips driving her wild. She couldn't care less at this point what they were saying. Valeria had all her attention divided between the Crusader's cock and Dismas' hips.

It was interesting to note that Reynauld was whispering guttural words of prayer even has his gauntleted-hand fisted in her white-blonde hair (she'd removed the hat to sleep). His hips were thrusting in time with the bobbing of her head and in time with Dismas' rutting.

Valeria raised her eyes to look up at Reynauld. His helmeted head was thrown back and she could see the chainmail beneath. There was no denying he was enjoying himself. And then his head raised and he was looking down at her. She was sure their eyes met (she couldn't tell though seeing as she couldn't see his face) before he threw his head back again and barely stifled a hollowed groan.

Dismas' teeth sunk into her neck and one of his hands grabbed a breast through her shirt. He kept his pace steady, rocking into her deliberately slow.

It was Reynauld that was the first to surrender and caused the chain reaction that followed. Both of his plated hands had buried in her hair, the sounds he made as he tried to still his voice increased in pitch and the sudden increase of speed _and _power behind his thrusts all had her pussy clenching _hard _. Valeria moaned around the pulsing dick, closing her eyes as the Crusader coated her tongue. Her pleasure increased tenfold when she felt the Highwayman behind her growl in sudden surprise as she came undone.

His tempo increased and she felt the hot jets of his semen fill her womb. Dismas' teeth felt as though they'd drawn blood and he surged forward as deep as he could go. His fingers were digging in her breasts, definitely bruising them. He shuddered and she felt him relax behind her as he released her and pulled out of her depths.

She shivered and slowly released the Crusader. The latter didn't say a word as he slowly sat up and fixed his armour and leggings. The silence was heavy and a little awkward, so Valeria cleared her throat and pulled her pants back up. Ignoring the fact that Dismas' seed was leaking out of her. She made herself comfortable (or tried too) still between the Crusader and the Highwayman.

Before sleep could claim her, she felt the gauntleted hands of Reynauld grab a hold of her and bring her up his armour so that she was sleeping with his arm around her, he face close to his armoured neck. Dismas snuggled to her back, and had an arm around around both her and the Crusader (around his arm). Valeria didn't mind this at all, she hadn't expected the attention, and her stress had all but vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

4  
What constituted as dawn in the Ruins, still required torches. Tenebrous shadows were swift to reclaim what was briefly illuminated. Valeria had been the first to wake, a rat had scurried across her foot and startled her awake.

That damnable squeak burst from her lips and without further ado, both Dismas and Reynauld sat up. The Thief jumped to his feet, stretched and grabbed his pack. Reynauld, she noticed, was avoiding looking at her and busied himself gathering his things.

"We've not much further to go," Dismas glanced her way as he spoke and smirked from behind his scarf.

She nodded and without wanting to, ducked her head and hid her eyes with the brim of her hat. The awkward silence didn't abate and got exponentially heavier when Malek approached her to give her lucky spade back to her. Valeria had completely forgotten about it and guiltily blushed fifty different shades of red.

The Occultist had merely stared at her with what she determined was a knowing look. He knew what had transpired between herself and the two other men in their ensemble. She had no idea that she looked as though she'd been caught red-handed.

An arm went about her shoulders, snapping her out of her nightmarish reveries. She found her face heating up even more as Dismas pulled her close to his side protectively.

"Ye buggin' my girl?" Dismas peered at the Sage. Malek's dark eyes stayed on Valeria a touch too long before finally focusing on the Highwayman.

"I was returning her tools." The Occultist's heavily accented voice was almost musical and gave nothing away.

"That's it?" Dismas arched an eyebrow in disbelief and then glanced at her horrifyingly red face before he burst into great guffaws, "And 'ere I thought ya'd made a lewd remark to our lady companion."

"Isn't it time to go?" Valeria squeaked, fighting the urge to hide her face in her hands and pulling away from the thief.

Almost as if Dismas could sense it, his grip tightened about her shoulders. "We leave when Reynauld says we leave."

"We're leaving." If it hadn't been for the awkward position she was in, she'd have burst out laughing for the Crusader spoke those very words immediately after Dismas said them.

"And we're leaving!" Dismas added joyfully as he released Valeria.

The remainder of the trip was a lot easier then she would have believed the previous night. Valeria was actually able to keep up, swinging her pickaxe with relative ease and throwing her daggers.

She was able to appreciate her companions different abilities. Malek was an obvious boon to their party, though his Eldritch powers frankly terrified her. Giant tentacles appearing from nowhere to rip skeletons apart or disappearing with their victim into another dimension brought a new level of fear to the playing field. She could understand now how the barbarians in the North had managed to hold their own (and still did) against the Crusades.

Dismas really was speed incarnate. His pistol and dagger flashing ominously in the darkness. He barely let anything touch him, his feet were constantly on the move.

And Reynauld...

She took a deep breath as she contemplated Reynauld. He was a real Crusader. The power of Light shone through his banners, lighting even the darkest corners. She'd seen him blast through skeletons and cripple cultists. He was a veritable wall between them and the enemy, and she was grateful every time he stepped in front of a blow intended for her.

As fast as Dismas was though, he was not as swift as she. Valeria had spent the better part of her life in and out of tombs/crypts/cemeteries. She'd learned quickly that speed equated more gold; more graves meant more food.

"Ye ain't no Grave Digger," Dismas huffed after they'd dispatched a particularly large Corpse Eater, she'd landed the killing blow with a dagger to an eye. (The creature had many, but she'd pierced one close to its brain for it had felled the great beast.)

Valeria had blinked in surprise as the Highwayman continued to look at her with that damnable hidden smirk of his. "I beg your pardon?" she'd blushed to the roots of her hair and ducked her head to hide beneath her hat.

"Ya 'eard me, girl," Dismas returned with mirth.

"I am a Grave Digger."

"An' I'm his Majesty the King," the Thief countered.

"A-A pleasure to be sure, Your Highness," she mocked, cursing the squeak in her voice and with her head ducked down did her best curtsy (which was not very good at all) in the Highwayman's general direction.

She'd immediately made to walk away (they were done this infernal scouting mission finally) and got mayhap a couple of feet away before Dismas grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him semi-gently.

"Now that ain't no way to talk ta me, girl," he was openly laughing at her now, and then his voice dropped to a low, sensual tenor, "the'e be no need ta hide from me or Reynauld; I've done it all and 'e's seen it all."

"Dismas," Reynauld's deep, muffled voice cut their conversation short, "Get us back to the hamlet."

The Thief pulled away from her and dropped her arm in the process. "Aye, boss," and with that Dismas was gone.

That left Valeria alone with Malek and Reynauld. The sorcerer was sitting on the ground cross-legged, meditating with his glowing skull hovering in front of him, both of his eyes were closed. Reynauld, on the other hand was standing stock still (facing in her direction mind you), his longsword up against his shoulder (he was only using one hand to carry it at this point).

The silence was beyond awkward now, she really didn't like not being able to see the Crusader's face when she knew he was looking at her. She cleared her throat and slowly made her way towards him.

She swallowed as she cautiously sidled up to the armoured soldier, grabbing her courage with both hands. She needed to break this oddness that haunted them (except Dismas… He was utterly oblivious to the tension it seemed).

"How long have you known Dismas?" she asked, keeping her voice casual. She heard his armour scrape together as he tensed.

"Ten years," his response sounded forced.

She licked her lips and hid her eyes behind her hat as she asked the next question. "And how long has he been talking for you?"

"Almost just as long," Dismas' voice interrupted as he came up behind them. He clapped Reynauld on the arm and wrapped the other around Valeria's neck, "'e don't know how to talk to the ladies without soundin' righteous or condescendin'." The thief jerked a thumb in the Crusader's direction and then grinned as he winked at her.

His explanation almost had her burst out in laughter. Reynauld didn't say anything but she did catch him ducking his head. She would have sworn then and there that he was blushing under that helmet.

"I got us a way out," Dismas grinned releasing her and turning on his feet as quickly as he changed subjects. "Follow me outta this hole."

Valeria found herself looking at the Crusader's back curiously as he and Dismas walked ahead of her and Malek. Without knowing what she knew of them… One could mistake how they acted with camaraderie, but Valeria knew otherwise. She'd seen it.

They were lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dismas was quick to show her the barracks when they got back to town. She hadn't even realized there were barracks in town.

"Meet at the Tavern later tonight," the thief winked at her.

She nodded and waved the Highwayman off as she entered the Tavern alone. She needed food, a stiff drink, bath and bed (and not necessarily in that order either). She'd wait for Dismas to be done with her before she'd turn in for the night though.

The haggard bartender didn't say anything or even look at her really as he handed her a green unmarked bottle that he pulled from beneath the counter. She hadn't ordered anything but quickly assumed that there probably wasn't much selection anyways considering how far off the beaten path the hamlet really was.

She took the swill without uttering a word and made her way to an empty table. The establishment was relatively quiet that night, you could have heard a pin drop honestly. The booze, she determined taking a mouthful, was probably made in the bartender's basement (it even had a moldy taste to it…), and wasn't even worth selling (which explained why the man hadn't requested payment when he'd handed her the bottle).

After taking another swig from the poisonous (it had to be) bottle, Valeria was finally able to relax. The Ruins was almost a distant memory…

She blushed scarlet. Well, except _that _part. The was pretty fresh and vivid in her mind. It also brought confusion and a good set of questions too now that she had time to reflect.

What did that make _them _? Was she a part of their couple now? Did she _want _to be a part of their relationship? Was it wise? Not that she was religious in any way, but the Versebook (or the Great Book of Light if one was being technical) clearly only accepted male and female coupling. Maybe that was why they had brought her into their…

She stopped thinking abruptly. Why was she so worried? They could all be killed tomorrow. The hamlet and its people probably didn't care that a Crusader and Highwayman were lovers, or that she had joined them.

Now that she had made peace with herself in that regard, if they wanted more company she was not averse to joining them again.

The hours passed slowly and without realizing it, Valeria remained lost in thought. It wasn't until Dismas appeared at her shoulder that she was startled awake.

"Ye 'aven't left have you?" she heard his grin. She shrugged.

"Nope."

"Heh. Come then, girl."

"Where?" she frowned, glancing up at him.

"Ye be owed a good scrubbin'," Dismas placed a hand on her shoulder, "and we would like ye to join us proper-like. With no one else watchin'."

Her heart skipped a beat. Proper-like? What did he mean by that? "All right then. Where to?"

The Highwayman grinned and jerked his head back. "Brothel be this way."

Brothel? Was another joining them? Dismas must have deciphered her expression for he shook his head. "Just gonna be us, girl," he said slowly, and then put an arm around her shoulder as he guided her towards some dilapidated stairs.

She hesitated but a moment before mounting the creaky steps to the second storey. Dismas was whistling a merry tune as he lead them through the shadowed hallways. Valeria ignored the moans and grunts that reverberated through the halls and almost bumped into Dismas as the thief paused in front of a door momentarily before opening it and walking in.

Valeria was right behind him. The room smelled of bath oils and incenses. A huge wooden tub was in the middle of the room. It was large enough to fit 2 or 3 comfortably. It was already filled with steaming hot water. She almost moaned when she caught sight of it.

Her eyes wandered about the room and alighted on the other object the took up most of the room. A giant bed covered in pillows of all sizes, it looked like a big, comfy cloud. Valeria couldn't wait to sleep on it.

It occurred to her as she stood there contemplating the bed, that it was just her and the thief in the room. There was no sign of Reynauld.

"Bath?" Dismas queried, beginning to undress. She grinned and removed her hat.

"Oh yes please!" she practically licked her lips and without further ado stripped herself naked.

She was just stepping out of her patched up trousers when the door to their room opened and Reynauld walked in.

Upon seeing her the Crusader stopped moving and stared at her through the slits of his mask (thankfully he'd closed the door). She felt her entire body heat up as she realized she was going to finally see what the man looked like underneath all that heavy armour.

"Need help?" a shirtless Dismas appeared at his side.

The Highwayman may have lacked height, but his body was very well defined. His leather pants hung low on his hips, showing off his lean muscled form excellently. The man was not as hairy as she had expected with only a small tuff in the middle of his chest and minor dusting beneath his navel. The fact that he was covered in scars did little to take away from his aesthetic appeal (one could say they actually enhanced it).

She turned her back to the men as she climbed into the steaming tub. There was no stopping the sound of relaxation coming out of her throat as she sunk into the water.

She heard Dismas' pleased grunt, which was followed by the sound of Reynauld's armour being set on the ground. Curiousity finally got the better of her and she turned in the big tub to watch the two men undressing.

Reynauld really was massive and muscular. Her eyes were drawn across his wide, scar-covered (and freckled as well) back. His hair was a dark brown and cropped real close to his head.

She swallowed back her gasp when he finally turned and she was able to get a good look at his face. One of his eyes was pure white with a thick scar running down the center of it almost to his scruffy chin. The other was ice blue and staring back at her intently.

She almost averted her eyes first but he beat her to it. His tan skin turned a gorgeous scarlet and she realized that the Crusader was actually very shy. She took in his physique and licked her lips appreciatively. Unlike Dismas, Reynauld had a generous dusting of reddish-brown hair on his chest and stomach. Her fingers itched to touch the muscled frame put on display before her.

"She likes yer body," Dismas gave the Crusader a slap on his ass as he waggled his eyebrows lavisciously and grinned from ear to ear. Reynauld turned a brighter red and avoided looking at her completely, his hands lingered on the leggings he still wore, fiddling with the strings.

"Move over," Dismas waved her away from the side and climbed into the steaming tub. She smiled at him as he dunked his head beneath the water.

As soon as he came up for air he slid along the edge of the tub until he was right beside her. His agile fingers touched at her thighs and she squeaked when a long finger slid up her leg and touched at her slit.

He leaned closer and she felt goosebumps explode across her back when she felt his lips against her damp skin.

She closed her eyes and moaned appreciatively as he nipped playfully at her shoulder.

"'ere," the thief murmured grabbing a thin plain bar of soap, "yer going to enjoy this."

And she did. She kept her eyes closed and was mildly surprised when Reynauld joined them in the tub without being forced too. His large frame raised the water dangerously high, it did not overflow thankfully.

With all three of them in the tub, things got a little crowded but she did not mind. Dismas was rubbing his soapy thumbs in circles over her back, taking liberties that would have made her blush under normal circumstances.

Reynauld was washing away his own sweat and dirt and making a point of not touching her or looking at her. His face was beet red and she smiled a secret smile as she moved her hand beneath the water to gently touch the Crusader's leg. He turned a brighter red and she grinned.

She was about to tease him further when Dismas surged up behind her, his hard dick sliding perfectly along the crack of her ass. "I can tease ya right back," the Highwayman chuckled as she gasped in surprise.

The thief grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up so that her back was against his front. They were both on their knees and the water sloshed over the edge of the tub unheeded.

Dismas moved her so that she was facing Reynauld, her breasts were pushed forward, right into the Crusader's face. She gasped again as the latter took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against her breastbone.

Valeria arched her back more, pushing against him as his big palms grabbed her waist. The fingers were splayed wide, digging into her skin. She could feel him trembling beneath her and she lowered her head so that she could kiss his.

He jumped and raised his head to stare at her intently, both of his eyes going wide. She tried to loosen her arms but Dismas did not release her. Instead the thief flexed his hips so that his dick slid against the crack of her ass again.

She wiggled, unsure exactly what she was trying to convey, her core burning. Reynauld got the message though and stood from the bath. He was close enough that when he did so, she felt every inch of hard muscles as her face slid down his body.

Dismas released her arms and jumped out of the tub first. Her legs were shaking in the water and she found herself being the last one out of the water.

Reynauld had helped her out and she found herself staring at his eyes unabashed. He really was a gorgeous specimen, despite the scars and rough exterior. She guessed his age to be about thirty five, man in the prime of life.

"Don't be hoggin' the gel all to yerself," Dismas touched Reynauld's lower back, as he appeared at their sides "Get yer fine ass on that bed, I've a hankering to taste ye." His voice was sensual and his eyes were dark as he looked her up and down, his hands simultaneously palming both her and Reynauld's ass.

She swallowed and decided to tease a little more. "Me or him?" she quizzed innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Dismas chuckled deliberately and when he spoke sparks of lust danced down her spine. "Sweetheart, if ye wanna watch me suck his dick all ye 'ad to do was ask nicely like."

She gasped as the thief led them to the big bed. They all fell down in a heap on it's surface. Reynauld was on his back, Valeria was semi on top of him. The Highwayman on the other hand (he'd started beneath both of them but he'd somehow ended up straddling the Crusader's chest).

The moment Val raised her head from Reynauld's abdomen she found herself at eye level with Dismas' dick (there was a bead of precum at the tip). Her mouth watered and the thief grinned down at her.

"Go on, girly," he purred sinfully, his leaking cock twitching, "Eat me."

Valeria obeyed. She leaned her head in and parted her full lips allowing the Highwayman entry. Her tongue lapping the dew as if it was life-saving.

His dick was not as thick as Reynauld's, but it was veinier and so much more sensitive. Dismas openly groaned and arched his back, his ass flexing, pushing himself deeper into her throat.

Reynauld started shifting restlessly as she began digging her nails into his muscled body like a pawing kitten. Every time Dismas would hit the back of her throat she'd clench her fists on the Crusader and his dick would twitch and get harder beneath her.

The Highwayman thrust one final time into her mouth and pulled away completely lest he finish right then and there. The night was still young, and he could tell that unlike all the other women they'd (he, Reynauld, was as sociable as a suit of armour) approached, she _liked _watching them touch intimately.

Dare he say it?

She was as depraved as they were.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Dismas didn't clamber off of Reynauld's chest when Valeria pulled away from him. Instead the agile thief folded in half almost (he was small enough that it actually didn't look awkward) and grabbed the Crusader's semi hard dick.

There was a groan from the bigger man and she widened her eyes as the Highwayman lapped at the phallus like a pro. This was definitely not his first time, she found herself thinking. Her cunt clenched as she watched the Crusader's dick vanish into the depths of Dismas' mouth over and over again. She couldn't help herself and found her hands roaming over Reynauld's muscled form.

Her eyes locked on his testes that were tight against his body. They glistened from Dismas' saliva and she reached for them. A high pitched noise came from the Crusader as she pulled on them gently and brought her mouth to the thief ear as he bobbed.

"Let me have a taste?" she whispered against Dismas. The thief paused, groaned and she heard a popping sound as the big dick popped free of his mouth.

She didn't have time to say anything as the Highwayman grabbed the back of her head and proceeded to french kiss her until she saw stars and her toes curled. His tongue now lapping and twirling with her own as he shared Reynauld's flavour with her. And damn did the men taste _good _...

When they pulled apart, she was panting heavily, Reynauld's hips were flexing (she was still clutching his testicles) and Dismas was grinning. "On yer back now, girl," he growled, "Ya got what ye wanted now time for us to get what we want."

She obeyed, rolling off the Crusader (and reluctantly releasing his sack). Dismas didn't even wait for her to lay back. He spread her legs and she found his mouth at her core before she was even on her back.

She stifled a strangled gasp as his broad tongue licked and circled her pearl with different swift movements. Valeria closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as she squirmed like a beached mermaid.

The Highwayman growled against her and then chuckled when he started sucking on her clitoris at though it were a dick and she screamed out her pleasure. He pulled away and licked his lips as he stared down at her from his now kneeling position.

"'ere," he backed away from her, still gripping one of her legs, "Show 'er why ye don't talk much," Dismas growled down at the Crusader.

She felt her cunt clench uncontrollably. There was something utterly erotic about having the big Crusader ordered about by the smaller thief. Valeria would have no doubt thought on the matter more had the Crusader not started his own assault on her core.

Her eyes widened and both her hands reached down to clutch the Crusader's head. His tongue and the scruff on his face were driving her wild, the scraping of his facial hair making her posterior come clear off the bed as she rolled her pelvis into his mouth.

Dismas chuckled as she dug her nails in Reynauld's scalp. "Lift 'er up," the thief spoke and the Crusader obeyed.

He raised himself to his knees on the massive bed, dragging her with him so that her soaked pussy was at his mouth while her shoulders were on the bed. Both of her legs were over his shoulders and his big hands supported her easily.

She moaned and squirmed more but was quickly silenced by Dismas' dick. She almost choked on it when his mouth joined Reynauld's and they both assaulted her core. She felt their tongues touching as they simultaneously licked and suckled at her pussy. The bigger man started tongue fucking her while Dismas sucked on her clit. His slim fingers reached down to tweak her nipples, pinching and rolling them between his thumb and forefingers.

Despite being upside down and having a cock in her mouth, Valeria still managed to cum like a sieve and cover all of them with her juices as she exploded both physically and verbally. Holy fuck this was _wild _!

Reynauld pulled up to gasp for air and started nibbling on the inside of her thigh (it hurt just enough to enhance her orgasm). Dismas continued the tongue lashing and the thorough fucking of her mouth. She had reached up to grasp the Highwayman's hips, digging her nails in his rigid ass muscles.

She keened (a muffled sound) as Reynauld's tongue returned to her pussy and Dismas pulled away, his palm reached down to grip her hair as he pumped steadily in her mouth, in time with his throaty grunts. Valeria used her tongue and circled the tip hungrily, trying to bring him over the edge (which didn't work although he did moan, his fingers clenching).

The Crusader eventually moved back so that he could lower her, both of her legs ended up on either side of his hips, his thick dick resting on top of her glistening pale curls at the junction of her thighs. He was gasping for breath until Dismas (his dick still in her throat except she was on her back this time), reached forward and planted an open mouth kiss on the Crusader's lips.

She moaned and felt her legs twitched in excitement which in turn made the Crusader jerk his hips forwards. His phallus slid along her wet slit and she squirmed as he placed his fisted hands on either side of her head. He was semi-supporting his weight on his arms, both men fully french kissing each other now. Dismas had a hand around the back of the Crusader's head.

Valeria raised her legs so that they wrapped around Reynauld's waist and without removing the Highwayman's cock from her mouth, positioned herself so that the next time Reynauld surged forward, all she had to do was tilt her hips and he'd penetrate her. His weight felt amazing, as did his heat.

The men pulled apart and Valeria gave out a muffled squeak when the Crusader finally rammed his hips home (he really was bigger than Dismas). She came apart at the seams, her mouth opening wide as he plundered her depths. His grunt was more high pitched than Dismas' and sounded more surprised than anything else.

"That's it," Dismas purred, finally moving away from her head now that she was being thoroughly fucked by the Crusader.

Both her arms came up and wrapped around the big man, while he lowered himself against her, his own arms holding her close. Her cunt clenched when she heard Dismas commanding Reynauld to kiss her (which the latter obeyed with alacrity).

The massive body above her diminutive one rumbled in pleasure as she licked along his mouth (she could taste herself on his lips), trying to match his hips with her tongue. Valeria's eyes closed but quickly snapped open when Reynauld surged forward rougher and somewhat out of sync.

Her orgasm was immediate as her eyes first fell on the slim fingers grabbing Reynauld's wide shoulders and them met the dark, heated stare of the Highwayman. One of his hands moved from Reynauld's shoulder and slid down his muscled flank to touch her leg and his hip. The thief was on his knees, behind the Crusader. Her legs tightened about his hips and she screamed out her pleasure.

This was _by far _the most erotic thing that had ever happened to her, and she came over and over, her cunt milking the Crusader like a dairy farmer.

He was the first to lose the battle and he was moaning low as his dick exploded deep with her core. His lips had long released her and both his eyes were closed as Dismas growled.

"Finished already?" the thief mocked, his speed and force increasing drastically. So much so that Reynauld was forced to continue fucking Valeria.

A surprised yelp left the big man when the Highwayman slapped his ass hard and he blushed brightly when Valeria reached up to lick at his mouth (she couldn't resist). Their lips were locked when Dismas grunted and slapped his hips hard one final time before spilling his seed inside the Crusader.

Her final coherent thought as they all collapsed on the big bed in a heap, was that they'd all need another bath in the morning.


End file.
